Fairy of Darkness
by Luminous Luminita
Summary: Like many aspiring fairies, Kandadara wishes become a true fairy who helps people and protects all worlds. However, unlike other fairies, her magic is that of darkness that is hard to control. Despite this, she has a heart of gold and seeks to defy her own darkness. With help from Alfea, her sister Sayaia, and the Winx, can she achieve her dream despite all the obstacles?


**Author's Note: I'm finally back with another story, this time it being Winx Club. After re-watching the series and seeing the first half of season 8 (Italian with English subs), I became inspired to write this. ****For this story, I'd say it's set around season 8. For things things like names, places, powers, etc I'll be going by the original Italian/Rai English/Nick/DuArt/3Beep scripts for the most part, rather than 4kids. With a single exception, is that Whisperia, which was a place the Trix were from in the 4kids version, is an actual place in my story and is where my main characters are from. Also, yes, this is another story with Kandadara and Sayaia, however with my visions of them, they'd fit in well with the Winx universe, alongside the Legend of Zelda universe. I'd say this story is set around season 8. The rating for now is T, but this may go up or down, depending on what routes I decide to go with this story. Should I go with darker themes, I will add any trigger warnings as needed to that chapter or scene. ****Cover is done with the Dark Fairy dress up by Azlea Dolls, so I didn't draw it, only put the look together.**

**Slight Rant: ****I prefer Rai English version to others because it's more mature and faithful to the original, I don't mind the voices. Like I said, I though seasons 1~4 were the golden seasons. While 4kids had all right voices and songs, I don't like how they cut so much out. Nick is kind of the same way, especially with them condensing seasons 1/2 in those specials and sorta making the script/dialogue (while more faithful than 4kids) a bit unnecessarily tamer. With that said, despite some issues, I kind of liked season 5~6. For DuArt/3 Beep, I'm not even sure what to say since season 7 was just sad but I have high hopes for English version of season 8. ****Despite all the complaints about the new animation, I must say I'm LOVING the new season, the story is pretty great. The overall balance so far is pretty good and I'm really glad Valtor (favorite villain) is back as the main villain in all his sexy glory. For season 8, it's like Winx Club went back to it's more mature roots, while retaining some of the original lightheartedness, like the golden seasons of 1~4 (opinion. ****I'm hoping the second half is as good too, can't wait for it all to come out in English. I do love Winx Club quite a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Winx Club, all rights to that are to ****Iginio Straffi and Rainbow. I'm not making any money off of this story, nor do I intend to. I'm writing merely for fun and want to share my work with others. The only things in this story I actually own are my OCs Kandadara and Sayaia. Please support the official Winx Club release.**

**Suffice it to say, I hope you like this story! Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Decision

* * *

Night had fallen upon Whisperia's capital of Chandra and all was serene. The moonlight illuminated the darkness and cool night air blew a gentle breeze. A chorus of crickets could be heard and fireflies flickered. Everything was calm and it seemed like there wasn't anything to interrupt that.

Except, not all was peaceful.

A young fairy named Kandadara was the exact opposite of at peace. Dark magic burst forth and swirled around her. She had lost control of her magic yet again.

Severe distress swept over her and so many thoughts swirled about in her mind. What if one day she loses complete control over her magic and accidentally hurts someone? Does her magic truly have the capacity to destroy people, a city, or even the entire planet? What if she can never master her powers and become a true fairy like she always dreamed? Above all else, what if she ends up hurting her own beloved little sister? Or worse? The thought was too much to bear. Despite being absolutely horrified, she did her best to stay focused and she knew she had to contain it before it caused destruction. Until the day she died, she couldn't give up.

She chanted to herself, like a mantra, "Stay calm and focused!"

She mentally called her magic back to her and slowly began quelling it, which for a time seemed like it was working. It seemed like her ability to contain it was improving. Could it be that she was improving on her magical control? Could she finally relax?

But as soon as it seemed like she had absolute control and just when she thought it might be all over, she felt herself starting to lose control again, which only made her panic worse. She wanted to break down and cry, perhaps even rage. If she lost control and hurt someone, she could never life with herself. Just why was it so hard for her?

No matter what, she had to master her powers. If it meant her becoming a true fairy, she'd take the chance, regardless of the obstacles. Even if it took her decades, she would do whatever it took to make that dream come true.

A younger girl, Sayaia, rushed to the scene in shock and panic set in. She knew immediately what had happened, Kandadara lost control of her powers yet again. Out of desperation, she called upon her own fairy form and cast a spell of her own, trying to help, "Soul Imprison!"

A large dome was cast over them, acting like a container for Kandadara's haywire magic. She directed her soul magic to act as a stabilizer for Kandadara's frenzied powers and call it into submission.

She, too, was terrified, just like Kandadara. While she had some knowledge from fairy spell-books, she lacked proper training and experience, which meant she didn't have a full grasp on her powers either. She was practically a greenhorn fairy when it came down to it, so she didn't have very good control either. She wondered if she could truly save Kandadara. Could she truly help Kandadara? Or could it kill them both? She wished she knew.

After what seemed like eternity, everything calmed down and the magic slowly died down. Kandadara could feel herself losing consciousness and collapsed, reverting back to her normal form. She had over exerted herself practicing her magic control to the point of absolute exhaustion for several hours. Such a thing was rather typical for her.

Sayaia de-transformed herself and rushed to Kandadara's side, anxiously waiting for Kandadara to come to. While it was only a few moments, it felt much longer.

Kandadara slowly opened her eyes, the aftermath hitting her like a freight train.

Sayaia helped Kandadara sit up, then asked nervously, "Sis, are you all right?"

Kandadara sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her long ebony hair, trying to collect herself. shook her head, "No, I wouldn't say that I'm all that ok."

Sayaia gently placed her hand on Kandadara's shoulder, kindly assuring her, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll perfect it soon."

A wave of anger and despair washed over Kandadara. "How soon?!" She found herself snapping, which caused Sayaia to retreat in shock. She continued, tears stinging her sapphire eyes, "I've spent years studying fairy spells and trying to master my powers, but even that falls short. My powers can still easily go haywire. I have nothing to show for it!"

Sayaia sat there, amethyst eyes wide in shock at her sister's uncharacteristic anger. She never typically snapped like that, especially towards Sayaia herself. Such a thing was so unlike her, Kandadara was normally soft-spoken, kind, and gentle. They had always been inseparable since they were practically in diapers and they were always there for each other. While she knew she shouldn't, part of her couldn't help but take it personally. "I'm sorry..." Sayaia murmured, starting to cry slightly, "Should I just leave you alone...?"

Kandadara glanced back at Sayaia, guilt creeping up inside her upon seeing Sayaia's pained expression. She slowly calmed herself down and tried to keep what she was feeling at bay. Kandadara said softly, ashamed, "I'm sorry, Sayaia. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Sayaia nodded, "I understand," Sayaia replied gently, "I know, it's frustrating."

Kandadara sighed in defeat and let herself fall to the grass beneath her. She glanced up at the starry sky, processing both her emotions and the night's events.

For years she thoroughly studied every fairy spell and ancient tome she could get her hands on, it could put Alfea's curriculum to shame. When Sayaia's fairy magic began manifesting, Kandadara took it upon herself to teach Sayaia everything she knew from everything she read she and helped Sayaia as she began learning. While Kandadara could do all of the basic spells, whenever she truly tried tapping into her magical essence, she'd usually lose control.

Even though she was slowly improving, it was still very difficult for her. For a long time, she often practiced day in and day-out to master her powers, but at times she'd lose control. As the time passed, her magic became stronger, which meant at times it was harder to control and could potentially cause worse destruction if she did. Thankfully, Sayaia was always there to help her, which she appreciated, even though Sayaia had her own issues with her magic. Sometimes she felt like she was nothing but a burden to her sister, even if Sayaia always insisted otherwise. Sayaia had always been very kind and non-complaining, but sometimes she wondered if Sayaia kept quiet to avoid hurting her feelings. Kandadara was the older sibling, she was supposed to be the one to provide and care for her sister always, but sometimes it the role was reversed. For a long time, they've only had each other and Kandadara wanted to protect Sayaia no matter what.

What was she doing wrong? Why was it so hard for her to master her powers? Was it because of lack of proper education and training, like Sayaia tended to suggest? Or was it simply because her magic was incompatible with fairy magic? Or was it another reason entirely? She wished she knew. Above all else, she desperately didn't want to believe the possibility of her being unable to become a true fairy. What if it truly was all for nothing? Even thinking about such a thing caused a few tears to fall down her cheeks.

She mentally slapped herself, she shouldn't think like that. She had to persevere despite all of the obstacles and adversity that could follow, if it meant to make her dream come true. She just had to, for Sayaia's sake and for the sake of the magic universe. Still, the snail pace progress made her feel completely awful and at times it felt like was tearing her up inside.

While Kandadara was engulfed by all the things inside her mind, Sayaia was consumed by her own thoughts. It killed Sayaia inside to see her sister suffer so much She understood Kandadara's pain and motivations, as they were extremely close. She spent many hours of her day studying and trying to master powers for at least a couple years, but she still felt like she nothing to show for it. As time progressed and her failures at controlling her powers kept adding up, Kandadara's confidence plummeted to rock bottom as time went. While Kandadara had always been quite introverted, perhaps even a bit shy, she became depressed, anxious, and insecure as a result. She always tried to shoulder all her burdens alone and be this perfect mold of a hero, being extremely hard on herself if she failed.

Just like Kandadara, she wanted to become a full fledged fairy and do good for the universe, helping people in need. Both of them had very powerful magic that complemented one another quite well, but such magics were hard to master. Granted, Sayaia had an easier time controlling her magic, considering the nature of her magic. But even so, she lacked true formal education and training, she was still a greenhorn fairy.

She knew what could potentially help, but she wasn't sure what Kandadara's reaction might be to what she was about to suggest. Worry began to build up inside her, causing her to anxiously fiddle with her pigtails and clothes, unsure of how to word what she wanted to say. What would Kandadara's reaction be? What if she accidentally upset Kandadara again? Kandadara was a sensitive girl as it was and her suggestion could cause her to feel even worse. But what other option was there? What did Kandadara truly have to lose? She began slowly, treading lightly, "I might know what could help..."

Kandadara snapped back into reality and sat back up, facing Sayaia. Sayaia seemed rather uneasy, which wasn't uncommon of her, as she was a shy and timid girl by nature, but Kandadara sensed that Sayaia was trying to mince words for some reason. She asked softly, "What's that?"

A few moments of silence passed before Sayaia took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before continuing, "Well...I wanted to tell you that I applied for Alfea and got accepted. I know you initially decided against it, but maybe you could join me there...The new year starts within a few days and perhaps it could help you too..."

Kandadara fell silent, Sayaia's words slowly seeping into her mind and began contemplating the possiblity. A couple years ago, she had considered going to Alfea, but had decided against it. Ever since she was a child, Kandadara always dreamed to be a great fairy who helped others and protected the magic dimension. When she came of age for her fairy magic to manifest, she found out she had dark magic. Being a fairy with dark magic, she likely wouldn't be too welcome in a place of light such as Alfea. Dark magic was stigmatized and feared among fairies, due to past events. If others found out, what would the consquences be? Would she be ostracized? Would the students and professors insist that she leave? What if she was beyond help?

For a time, she even considered Cloud Tower, the school for witches, but didn't feel like that would be a good fit for her either. Every time she tried to suppress her inner light, her magic still lost control even worse than it normally would. If she even tried doing such a thing, it also felt like she was cutting a part of herself off. Deep down, down to her bones, she knew she wasn't cut out to be a witch.

Above all else and most importantly, if she lost control over her magic in places like that, she could accidentally cause harm to others. If something like that happened, she could never live with herself.

Kandadara finally spoke, uncertain, "I don't know Sayaia...I'm not sure it's such a good idea for me to do such a thing..."

It was a much tamer reaction than Sayaia expected it would be, especially since just moments before emotions were extremely running high. While she understood Kandadara's reasons for being reluctant, Sayaia knew she couldn't give up. She just knew deep down that it would be the right thing to do, especially since their dreams of become true fairies was indeed possible there. So she pressed on, pleading and trying to reason, "I think it'd be a really good idea for us both to go together. Perhaps they'd be able to help you too. Even if you or I did lose control, I'm pretty sure the professors or other fairies like the Winx could quell it with ease. Please, sis, it'd be extremely lonely without you and if you go with me, we both could become true fairies like we both always dreamed. What do you have to lose?"

Kandadara realized then that Sayaia wasn't about to let the conversation go until she agreed. When she thought about it logically, everything Sayaia said, while it was her being hopeful, it made sense. She really wanted to believe there was a place for her at Alfea and as a fairy, but it was rather hard to believe that when things kept going awry. She had tried all she could to master things on her own for years, but to little avail. She had little options left.

Another thing to consider was Sayaia herself. Neither of them had very many friends and their family tended to keep to themselves most of time. They always did everything together and were each other's best friends. In essence, for the longest time, they've only really had each other. If Sayaia went alone to Alfea, she'd certainly get lonely and anxious without her. It was her duty as the elder sister to be there for Sayaia and protect her, so she couldn't be left behind. Though she still feared the uncertain future, she had to remain optimistic. Just as Sayaia said, she had nothing else to lose.

After almost a couple minutes of silence, Kandadara finally spoke, "Okay Sayaia, you win. I will go with you to Alfea and I'll see if it's a good fit for me." She desperately wanted to believe that was true, but there was no way to be certain.

Sayaia smiled softly, then hugged Kandadara tightly, "Thank you, Kandadara, I promise you that you won't regret it."

Kandadara returned the embrace and smiled, "Yes, I hope so too."

"No matter what, we'll always be together." Both of them said in unison, before finally letting go and sitting there in a comfortable silence, all had finally become peaceful. While they both still had their own worries about the future, perhaps there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Suddenly a chill swirled around them, catching Sayaia off guard. She felt something unfamiliar and quite strange, which made her feel more than a little uneasy. She nervously looked around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Was it she just imagining that? Was she just being paranoid?

Kandadara also had felt something off, but she couldn't pinpoint what. Glancing at Sayaia again, she knew straight away Sayaia could sense something too. Not wanting to dwell on such thoughts anymore, she asked Sayaia, more than a little concerned, "Sayaia? Are you all right?"

Sayaia laughed nervously, putting on her bravest face, "I think so, I think I'm just a bit cold."

Kandadara wasn't so sure she could believe that, but felt it wise not to pry at that moment. She was exhausted, as was Sayaia. She stood up and stretched out her hand before saying, "It's getting cold, should we head inside?"

Sayaia nodded, "Yes I think that's a good idea, I'm rather tired." She grabbed Kandadara's hand to help her up, then let go when she was finally standing.

With that, they both headed inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to them, a man watched the entire scene within the darkness.

"Very interesting indeed..."

* * *

**Author's Note: So this was the first chapter. I can't say I'm 100% happy with it and I might change some minor things to it at a later date, but for now this is it. Sadly, I**** have to say that action scenes aren't quite my forte, but I'm trying to work on that. It's as they say, practice makes perfect. **** I really hope you enjoyed it, I tried the best I could. I'm currently working on a the next chapters as well as few other stories, so I'll try to update soon. Thank you for reading and reviews would be greatly appreciated! Hoped you enjoyed it! Until next time!**

**-Luminous Luminita**


End file.
